Tales from the Navy Yard
by Serotonin2501
Summary: A Compilation of One shot Episodes. New Episode: Shockwaves
1. Episode 1: Letters from Afar

**History has a way of creeping back into your life**

 **LETTERS FROM AFAR**

* * *

 _NCIS Forensic Lab_

Abby couldn't help but smile as she read the letter. The door sliding open caught her off guard so she rushed to put the letter away as Tony walked in.

"Hey Abbs. Word is you found something?" He said.

"Uh, yea." She said, standing up and walking to her workstation computer. She typed in a bunch of keys.

"I got a ballistic match on the bullet Duckey and Palmer pulled from Lt Rodriguez body. It matches the bullet we pull from Ensign Barnes. It's the same killer." She said, pulling up two bullets on the screen, showing they rifling matched.

"Do we have any lead on the gun?" Tony asked.

"No, but if you can find it you can find your killer." She said.

"Thanks a bunch, Abby" Tony said as he went to walk away but something caught his eye.

"Getting letters now?" He went to reach for the envelope but Abby rushed over and slapped his hand.

"Don't touch that!" She said.

"Seriously? What was that about?" Tony said, looking at Abby like she was crazier then she already was.

"It's something personal." She said her face serious.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Tony said.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to hit you. Hug to make it better?" She said, throwing her arms wide.

"How could I ever refuse" He said, pulling her to him as she squeezed him.

They separated and Tony went to turn away but before he exited the lab she called out to him.

"Tony" She said, her voice monotone.

"Yea, Abbs?" He said as he turned around.

She walked up to him. "I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't get mad." She said, fiddling with her hands and looking all around.

"When could I ever get mad at you?" He said, grinning.

"Just promise me Tony." She said.

"Ok, Abbs. I promise." He said, dropping the cheeriness and showing he was serious to her.

She held her hand up with her pinkie sticking out. Wordlessly he grabbed her pinkie with his.

She walked back over to the desk and grabbed the letter.

"The letter was from Ziva. I've been writing her for the past year and a half now." She said.

"I see." Tony said, trying very hard to mask his feelings at this revelation, and failing.

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to be upset, especially when things finally started to get back to normal with you." Abby said, the shame in her voice evident.

"It's ok, Abby. I understand." Tony said, taking Abby's hand into his.

"So…how is she?" Tony had to force the words out.

"She's good. She is an elementary school teacher. She loves it. She is married to a Telecom manager and they have two kids." Abby said.

She reached into her drawer and pulled out a picture. In it was Ziva and her husband sitting underneath a tree. In his lap was a young girl who was about 3 years old and she was holding a young boy a year younger.

"That is Ben, her husband. Their children are Talia and Anthony." She said. She had delayed a few moments before she told him the boy's name.

"I'm glad she is happy." Tony said, more for himself then for Abby.

Deep down inside he truly was. The last year for them was one of the hardest in his life. The Harper Dearing Case, her father's death, their manhunt for Bodnar. Tony couldn't think of a single thing he wanted for her then to be happy. If it lost him a woman that he deeply, truly loved…then so be it.

"What have you told her?" Tony said, finally taking his eyes away from hers and looking back to Abby.

"Everything. I told her how you took her leaving hard but you came back from it. I told you how good of friends you and Tim became. I told her about Zoe too. She said she was truly grateful that you found someone." Abby said.

"Thanks for telling me that, Abbs. It means a lot to me." Tony said.

He turned and went to leave when Abby called out to him again.

"Do…do you want me to tell her that you know now?" She asked.

Tony smiled. "That is up to you, Abby. But if you do. Tell her I said that I am glad she is at peace now." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "I will."

Tony turned and stepped into the elevator. As it went up to the Bullpen he couldn't help but smile. She was OK…and that is all that mattered to him

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out the companion piece Tales from the Mission focusing on NCIS Los Angeles**


	2. Episode 2: The Father I Never Had

**A moment between Teacher and Student**

 **THE FATHER I NEVER HAD**

* * *

 _NCIS Autopsy_

Dr. Mallard sat at the desk, filling out the last bit of forms from the last case. Palmer was finishing cleaning the tables and putting everything away.

"Well that wraps that up. Anything else you need before I leave for the night, Doctor?" Palmer said as he walked over to the desk.

Ducky put the forms into the folder and set it aside.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Palmer, there is something I need to discuss with you before you go." Duckey said as he poured tea for the both of them.

"Are you pulling a page out of Hetty's book now, Doctor?" Palmer said.

"Please sit down." Ducky said, waving to a chair.

Palmer sat and took the cup that Ducky offered.

"How long have you been a Medical Assistant, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Let's see. I came here to NCIS almost 11 years ago. I worked for DC Metro for 2 years before that. Almost 13 years now. Wow that sounds really weird to say." Palmer said.

"Time does seem to fly by, doesn't it?" Ducky said with a smile.

He set his cup down.

"Have you made any thought of the future?" He asked.

"The future? No, not really. I got caught up in married life that this just seemed to be a constant." Palmer said, stuttering a bit.

"James. The reason why I ask is because I have been thinking quite a bit lately. When Mother died she left me a very large amount of money. Only Jethro knows about it. I set aside most of it for donation to charities but I kept some of it for other purposes." Ducky said as he fished a file out from the cabinet.

"When I had the heart attack it was a grim reminder of my own mortality. I wasn't getting any younger, and I wasn't going to be around forever. When I was a lad in medical school, one of my instructors used to always hammer home the concept of investing in the future. And I think it is time to do that." He continued.

Palmer looked confused. "What are you getting at, Doctor?" He said.

"The money that I kept was not for me, James. It was for you. Now I hope you don't think I am overstepping my bounds but I have made some inquiries on your behalf to numerous universities in the area. All have phenomenal medical programs, with top notch instructors and flexible schedules." He said as he handed the folder to Palmer. He opened it and thumbed through the brochures of 7 different prestigious universities.

"You want me to go back to school?" He asked.

"I want you to be prepared to take what is rightfully yours, Mr. Palmer. This" Ducky waved his hand at the autopsy room.

"Me? Doing all this?" Palmer said, obviously surprised.

"You are far smarter and stronger then you give yourself credit for, Mr. Palmer. And it's time you take what is yours. I am not going to be around forever and I will be at ease knowing that this Office and these people are in good hands when I am gone." Ducky said.

"You aren't leaving soon…are you?" Palmer asked.

"Oh no, there is still life in these bones. But I want you to be ready when the time comes." Ducky said.

"Good. Because I know I'm not there yet." Palmer replied.

"You will be. Go home and talk it over with Breena. I have already spoke with Director Vance about reducing your time here if your studies conflict." Ducky explained.

"Wow…this…this is just too much, Doctor" Palmer said, obviously moved by the gesture.

Palmer wiped a tear from his eye. "I…I never really knew my dad. So I've had to fight for what I have. This is more then I could ever expect. Thank you so much, Doctor"

Ducky held his hand out and Palmer shook it.

"My pleasure, Mr. Palmer" He said


	3. Episode 3: Box Sofa Bed

**Where can he go when his life is falling apart?**

 **BOX SOFA BED**

 _Mount Olivet Cemetery_

Tim stood among the rows of graves staring at one in particular. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since everything in his life fell apart. The woman he loved was gone, taken from him. He wasn't a believer, not since he was young, and the events of the past few weeks further pushed him to deny the existence of a kind and benevolent creator. How could one explain that every time he started to gain a shred of happiness it was all taken away from him?

Shortly after the attack and escape of Parsa McGee was placed on a mandatory 3 week leave. And Vance made it clear under no uncertain terms that McGee was not to step foot on the Navy Yard. What he didn't know until later on is that after discussing things with Gibbs he also gave the rest of the team carte blanche permission to leave at any time should McGee need them. They were determined to be there for their friend.

* * *

McGee was thankful that her family was willing to help plan the funeral. McGee was sure that he wouldn't make it. So when they say there two weeks ago the massive group of people showed up not only from the DoD but also from NCIS. As McGee stood with the family taking well wishes and sympathies, sympathies that McGee had to fight to not snap at them, he found some pleasant surprises. Eric and Nell had come in from Los Angeles and brought with them the sympathies and will wishes of the entire team in OSP. McGee was glad to see them and he made it known to them as he hugged a crying Nell. Another surprise was more of a shocker. Ziva was here, much to the surprise of most of the MCRT. McGee felt a twinge of sadness for Tony, obviously her being here would be a huge discomfort for him. Deep down he hoped they would talk while she was here.

The last surprise came from his father. McGee found it hard to fight down the bitterness toward John but when John placed his hands on his son's shoulders and looked him square in the eye it was clear that his actions were genuine. He pulled his son into a hug and held on to him as McGee started to break down. John whispered comforting words to his son, hoping that his son would accept them. In the back of McGee's mind he knew that this wouldn't erase years of neglect at his father's hands but he was willing to let it pass.

* * *

As the crowd dispersed McGee stayed, almost in the exact position as he stood now. He just stared at the tombstone until he felt someone behind him. He looked up and turned to see the black hair and lips of Abby. Her eyes looked hurt as she held on to her umbrella.

"Do you want me to stay, Tim?" She asked. It was rare that she used his name. Usually it was McGee or Timmy.

McGee shook his head gently. "Not right now, Abby. But thank you for offering."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it. "I'm here if you need me, Tim." Giving him a small smile she turned and walked away.

* * *

Later that week Gibbs, hard at work in his basement, heard the footsteps and knew exactly who it was. He stopped what he was doing and went over to his table, doing his old ritual of dumping the nails and pouring the bourbon. McGee only had time to sit down on the steps when Gibbs handed him the glass.

McGee took it without saying anything, just stared at the floor as he took a few sips. Gibbs returned to his work, toiling away in silence for what seemed to the both of them like hours.

"Does it ever get any easier?" McGee finally spoke.

"Not really. You have your good days and your bad." Gibbs said, taking a swig of his drink.

"I keep asking myself why. Why does this always happen? I start to experience genuine happiness and something comes and takes it away. I just buried the woman I loved and I will be burying my father soon." McGee said.

Usually Gibbs would take a tough love approach and berate him but he realized that this wasn't the time. So he decided to try a different tactic.

"You know he showed up here after the funeral?" Gibbs said.

Tim, caught off guard, looked up. "No."

"He came down and we shared a drink. He talked to me about you, about how he was wrong about you." Gibbs said.

"Little late to make amends." McGee said.

"Maybe so, but that wasn't why he was here. He asked me to do to things for him. He said he was asking not as an Admiral to an Agent, but as one man of the uniform to another and one father to another. He asked me to do two things." Gibbs said, finishing off his drink, holding out the bottle for McGee.

McGee shook his head. While most of him wanted to just grab the bottle and chug the entire contents he knew that was a very bad idea.

"He asked me to watch over you, but it was what he said next that hit home. He asked me to find the son of a bitch who did this, who broke your heart, and end him" Gibbs said, pouring himself another glass.

McGee was shocked at his father's words. "So what happens next?"

"We find Parsa, and we put a bullet between his eyebrows." Gibbs said.

"What about…?" McGee said.

"Tim." Gibbs said, cutting him off. "I put a bullet in the bastard that took my wife and daughter from me. I put a bullet in the man who tortured Ziva for 4 months. And I will gladly put a bullet in Parsa's head and no one would bat an eye. I understand your pain, Vance understands your pain. We all do. And we will track him to the ends of the earth. I promised your father I would make him pay and by God we will, yourself included."

McGee could only nod.

"You are at a crossroads, Tim. And I'm not saying this as your Boss, I'm saying this as your friend. Don't shut yourself out. Because you will become something worse than a shell of a man." Gibbs said.

McGee looked up at him and met his eyes.

"You'll become me." Gibbs said.

Gibbs returned to his work and they sat in silence again, McGee processing everything that Gibbs had told him.

After a time McGee stood up and brushed himself off. "I should go" He said.

"McGee. You ever need to talk, you know it's always open." Gibbs said, not looking up from his work.

"Night, Boss." McGee said.

* * *

McGee spent the next hour driving around the city. The lights of the night seemed to calm him as he just drove wherever the road took him. He finally pulled up to a large apartment complex and it dawned on him where he was. He got out of the car and entered the building; going up to the floor where he had been numerous times many, many years ago.

Walking up to the door he knocked gently. The door opened and he saw her, her raven black hair down and her makeup gone but still the women he cared for.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Always, Tim" Abby said as she stepped back, letting him in. She closed the door behind him and locked it, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling her against him.

"I'm sorry for intruding so late." McGee whispered against her shoulder.

"Don't ever apologize, McGee. Not to me, not for this." She said. She let him go and helped slide his jacket off of him, draping it over a bar stool near her kitchen island. She bent down and untied his shoes, sliding them off and setting them by the door.

Taking his hand she led him into her room turning the main light off, leaving only a table lamp on. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. He raised his arms up, letting her slide it off of him and toss it aside. She had always been impressed how much weight he lost of over the last few years, even starting to develop some ab lines on his stomach. She reached for his belt, undoing it and unbuttoning his jeans sliding them down and slipping them off, along with his socks. She stood back up, running her hands along his arms and shoulders before grabbing the hem of her t-shirt and sliding it off herself. She hooked her thumbs on the yoga pants she was wearing and slid them down, leaving her in just a pair of black lace panties. McGee he had seen her like this so many and under normal circumstances he would be instantly aroused by it. But not sleeping for a few days killed his libido and he felt he couldn't go there, not yet, and not with her right now.

The look on Abby's face showed that she knew exactly what he felt when she grabbed his hand. "Come to bed." She whispered as she climbed in, lying down against one side and pulling him down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, laying his head on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She softly rubbed his back and his head, clutching him to her body. They laid there for an hour before he finally broke. His body started to be wracked with shudders as the tears started to flow and the sobs turned into cries. Abby said nothing, just held on to him as the façade of normalcy shattered like glass and the pieces fell to the ground. McGee had never cried so hard in his life but only Abby's grip kept him adrift among the hurricane of emotions. Finally the storm subsided as she felt his body relax against hers. She tilted her head and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, McGee" She whispered to him. They both knew what she meant. Her words went beyond simple friendship, a sibling relationship, or even a romantic one. Her words far surpassed all of those. She realized he had fallen asleep against her so she grabbed a blanket and tossed it over them, reaching up to turn off the light as she closed her eyes and soon joined him in slumber

* * *

McGee woke up the next morning, finding very quickly that he was not home. He was at Abby's. He figured that out quickly because he recognized the coffin they were in and he recognized the feel of her skin against his. He tilted his head and looked into her eyes.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Morning." He replied.

"Are you doing better?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I'm getting there." He said.

She kissed him on the forehead again.

"Can you stay?" He asked, feeling embarrassed acting almost like a child not wanting his mother to go to work.

"Of course." She said, rubbing a hand on his back.

McGee fell back asleep soon after. Abby grabbed her phone and pulled up her contacts. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

 _"Hey Abby."_

"Hey Jimmy. Do you think Ducky will let you out of Autopsy to run the Lab today?"

 _"McGee?"_

"Yea."

 _"We are pretty much caught up so unless anything major happens I don't see him having a problem"_

"Awesome. There are only some minor things to do so you shouldn't have any issues. But if you do just call me, okay?"

 _"Will do. Take care of him, Abby"_

"I will. Thanks" She hung up.

The day continued with McGee sleeping for most of it, only getting up a few times for the restroom or to eat something. McGee tried to apologize multiple times but she brushed him off every time.

Later that evening McGee woke up again, but this time he actually felt rested. He tilted his head and looked at her, giving a smile.

"Did you spend the entire day in bed with me?" He asked.

She nodded. "I did what I needed to do, Tim." She said. "You were hurting and I hate to see you hurt."

She took his hand gently and squeezed. "It's what I do for the people I love." She said, leaning in to hiss his forehead.

"I don't want you to think that I'm trying to replace her. Because I know I can't." Abby said.

McGee shook his head. "I know you aren't. And I'm sure she doesn't mind."

She sat up and grabbed her t-shirt, slipping it on. "Who don't you go take a shower? I'll make us something to eat." She said as she slid out of the coffin and walked into the kitchen, throwing a smile over her shoulder.

* * *

McGee couldn't help but smile remembering everything that night. He felt her hand reach for his as she stepped up next to him.

"Want me to stay?" She asked him again.

"Please." He replied. She squeezed his hand.

"Don't you worry, Delilah. I'll take care of our Tim." She said, laying a flower by the grave.

As they walked away she looked at him. "You going to be ok on your own tonight?" She asked him.

"I should be." McGee replied.

"Well if not, my Box Sofa Bed is always open." She said, giving him a smile which he returned.

* * *

 **I apologize how long it took for me to update this. I've been focused on other projects but am having a hard time with writing the other stories so I finally got this one out in the open.**

 **This is obvious an AU episode**

 **Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**

 **Please check my Profile for other Stories and upcoming episodes**


	4. Episode 4: Shockwaves

**Ripples from the bullet are felt halfway across the world**

 **SHOCKWAVES**

* * *

 _NCIS Office of Special Projects, Los Angeles_

Agent G Callen climbed out the Challenger that was being driven by his partner Sam Hannah. "Time to see what Kensi and Deeks found at the Commander's place" He said as he opened the door to the Mission.

They walked down the hallway and saw Nell Jones walk by.

"Nell, Kensi and Deeks back yet?" Callen asked her.

The short red head shook her head. "Last I heard they were on their way." She said.

Just then a loud whistle came out. Callen cringed at the sound before looking to the upper level.

"Really? Eric. We are already working on a case. You briefed us on it 4 hours ago!" Callen yelled up at him.

Just then Callen noticed the look on Eric's face. Something was off with him. Hetty joined him up against the railing.

"Callen you need to get up here. There is something you need to see." Eric said.

Callen climbed the stairs as Hetty and Eric entered the Ops room, Callen following right behind them.

"This isn't related to the case but this alert just came through the Navy Emergency Protocol system." Eric said as he punched a few keys on his tablet.

 _NCIS Agent Gibbs shot, critical condition. Requesting immediate medivac._

 _HELO inbound to airstrip_

 _Gibbs aboard. Vitals stable but critical._

 _HELO enroute to USS Virginia in Mediterranean_

 _Dr Taft enroute from Germany_

Callen felt his stomach clench. "When did this come through?" He said quietly.

"Two hours ago. He was on a mission in Iraq with DiNozzo and a CIA Officer Teague when he was ambushed in a market." Eric said.

"Do we know anything beyond that?" Callen looked at him.

Eric shook his head. "Sorry, Callen. But apparently this mission is on the downlow so we don't have much about what they were there for."

Callen took a breath.

"Dr. Cyrel Taft is one of the best surgeons in the Navy. Jethro is in good hands, Mr. Callen" Hetty said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Keep up to date on this. Any updates…" Callen said.

"Send them to you ASAP. Already taken care of. Any news related to this will be automatically sent to your phone" Eric said, finishing his sentence.

"Thanks Eric. I owe you one." Callen said, trying to calm himself down.

"This one is on me, G" Eric said as Callen left Ops.

* * *

 _Jefferson Parish Corners Office, New Orleans_

"I was able to determine that the Petty Officer was shot at close range with a 9 millimeter weapon." Dr. Wade pointed to the entry wound on the body.

"We found 9mm casings at the scene." Dwayne Pride replied.

"I was able to dust them for prints but they were pretty smudged so it's going to take me a bit to get anything." Sebastian said, walking into the autopsy room.

"How long?" Pride turned to Sebastian.

"Few hours." He said.

Just then the Moniter in Autopsy beeped with an incoming call from the NCIS Office. Dr Wade grabbed her remote and pushed a button.

The image of LaSalle and Brody came on the screen.

"What'cha got for me?" Pride asked.

"Nothing so far." LaSalle said.

"Then why are you calling?" Pride asked.

Brody and LaSalle looked at each other uncomfortably

"Someone say something." Pride said, annoyance popping up in his voice.

"Just got an Alert through the Navy Emergency system, King." LaSalle said.

"It's Gibbs. He's been shot and he is in critical condition." Brody said, pushing a button on her remote bringing up the alert.

Pride, stunned, had to lean against the table to keep himself upright. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

Loretta walked over and clutched his shoulder.

"Just breath, Dwayne." She said.

"First Franks, then Mac, now Jethro?" Pride said.

"He's been evaced to the _Virginia_ off the coast of Greece. Got a surgeon enroute from Germany." LaSalle said.

Pride rubbed his eyes and exhaled his breath. "Keep me informed." He said.

"Of course, King." LaSalle said as they ended the connection.

"Gibbs is a tough son of a gun. He'll make it through this." Loretta said, consoling Pride.

"Toughest around" Pride said, breaking a smirk.

* * *

 **I just got my hands on Season 12 so I rewatched the Lost Boys storyline and this popped in my head. I wanted to incorporate a JAG character in here (Either AJ or Harm) but couldn't really figure out how to get it to work so I left it out.**


End file.
